parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Villains' Revenge - UbiSoftFan94.
Evil Villains' Revenge is a Thomas/Evil Villains' Revenge parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and the main heroes) *Emily as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful and fall in love with Thomas and Jiminy Cricket) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as The Doorknobs *Harold as Dumbo (Both fly in the air) *Caitlin as Mrs. Jumbo (Mrs. Jumbo's voice suits Caitlin) *Diesel as The Ringmaster (Both devious) *Clowns as Themselves *The Lion as Himself *Archie the PB15 as Casey Junior *May, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Pauline, Princess Leia, Queen Amadila, Padme Amadila, and Minnie Mouse (from Pokemon, Super Mario Bros, Star Wars, and Mickey Mouse) as Catty, Matiarch, Giddy, Catty, and the Other Female Elephants *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice (Both wear blue and beautiful) *Stephen as The White Rabbit *Bulgy as The Cheshire Cat *Daisy as The Queen of Hearts (Both evil, mean, and horrid) *Troublesome Trucks as The Marching Cards *Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Alice's Mother *Figaro (from Pinocchio) as Dinah *Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook (Both pirate villains) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee *Robo-Pirates (from Rayman) as The Pirates *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Wendy Darling *Teensie 3 (from Rayman) as John Darling *Joe (from Rayman) as Michael Darling *Smudger as Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Both wear green and evil) *Abigial (from Once Upon A Forest) as Snow White *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) as Prince Charming *Mavis as The Wicked Queen Grimhilde (Mavis is evil in Season 3) *Elizabeth as The Witch *Cyril Longbottom (from Disney's The Wind in the Willows) as Prince Charming's Horse *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Antione, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, and Sneezy *The Forest Animals as Themselves Facial Expressions For Thomas *Smile (Season 3) *Cheeky (Season 1) *Eyes Shut (Season 8) *Broken-Hearted (Season 8) *Angry (Season 11) *Surprised (Season 3) *Grumpy (Season 1) *Confused (Season 6) *Oh! (Season 8) *Tired (Season 9) *Worried (Season 1) *Pleased (Season 1) *Scared (Season 2) *Depressed (Season 8) *Smiling with Glee (Railway Series) *Upset (Season 5) *Sad (Season 1) *Shocked (Season 6) *Happy (Season 1) For Emily *Cross (Season 11) *Frightened (Season 8) *Pleased (Season 7) *Happy (Season 7) *Astounded (Season 8) *Sad (Season 8) *Surprised (Season 11) *Sleep (Season 8) *Terrible (Season 8) *Tired (Season 8) *Upset (Season 7) *Worried (Season 9) For Scratch *Cheeky *Angry *Rude *Surprised *Scared *Cross *Devious *Stunned For Grounder *Angry *Cheeky *Confused *Sad *Scared *Worried *Nervous *Stunned For Luke *Smile (Season 16) *Sad (Season 16) *Scared (Season 16) *Angry (Season 16) *Puzzled (Season 16) *Brave (Season 16) For Caitlin *Pleased (Season 17) *Puzzled (Season 17) *Tired (Season 17) *Confused (Season 17) *Sleep (Season 17) *Surprised (Season 17) *Sad (Season 17) *Jolly (Season 17) For Smudger *Cheeky (Season 4) *Puzzled (Season 4) *Angry (Season 4) *Worried (Season 4) For The Clowns *Jolly *Pleased *Astounded *Smile *Laughing *Smiling with Glee *Happy *Calm *Grumpy *Cheeky *Angry *Confused For Tillie *Calm *Jolly *Sad *Astounded *Happy *Smiling With Glee *Pleased *Smile *Worried *Angry *Boastful *Scared *Puzzled *Joyful For Stephen *Joyful (Season 17) *Pleased (Season 17) *Grin (Season 17) *Sad (Season 17) *Disgusted (Season 17) *Annoyed (Season 17) For Bulgy *Pleased (Season 3) *Sad (Season 3) *Evil Grin (Season 3) *Surprised (Season 7) *Angry (Season 7) *Happy (Season 7) For Daisy *Happy (Season 2) *Joyful (Season 2) *Angry (Season 2) *Sad (Season 2) For Troublesome Trucks *Angry (Season 1) *Joyful (Season 2) *Excited (Season 2) *Laughing (Season 2) *Shocked (Season 2) *Scared (Season 3) *Surprised (Season 3) *Grumpy (Season 4) *Cheeky (Season 5) *Delighted (Season 6) *Happy (Season 7) *Cross (Season 8) *Jolly (Season 8) *Rude (Season 9) *Crosser (Season 10) For Rayman *Calm *Angered *Sad *Crying *Stunned *Impressed *Delighted *Loveable *Crazy *Sleeping *Nose Dripping *Wink For Admiral Razorbeard *Jolly *Angry *Boastful *Weak For Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Grumpy *Cheeky *Scared For The Robo-Pirates *Angry *Cross *Annoyed *Greedy *Sleeping *Shocked *Eyes Shut *Evil Grin *Smile *Cheeky *Happy *Smiling With Glee *Calm *Pleased For Abigial *Smile *Sleep *Smiling With Glee *Calm *Happy *Grumpy *Worried *Surprised *Eyes Shut *Tired *Sad *Oh! *Cheeky *Yawn *Pleased *Broken Hearted *Angry *Confused *Astounded *Nervous *Drowsy *Depressed For Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad * Shocked * Grumpy * Confused * Sleep * Angry * Puzzled * Concerned * Annoyed * Scared * Cross * Stunned * Frightened * Sad * Smile For Elizabeth * Cross * Happy * Confused * Angry * Sad * Calm * Surprised * Smile For Mavis * Angry * Jolly * Sad * Happy * Smile * Cross * Calm * Worried Footage Thomas and Friends Footage Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point﻿ (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *Toby (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Song) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Roll Call (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song (Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Emily (Song) *A World Around You (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Evil Villains Revenge Footage * Dumbo * Peter Pan * Alice in Wonderland * Snow White Casey Jr and Friends Footage * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (TonyGoldWing72) (Ringo Starr version) * Toyland Express Helps Out (Julian Bernardino) (Ringo Starr version) * Tootle and the Carnival (Julian Bernardino) (Michael Brandon version) * Cranky Bugs (Julian Bernardino) (Alec Baldwin version) * Georgia's Carnival Special (Julian Bernardino) (Michael Brandon version) * Casey Jr and the Circus (Julian Bernardino) (Michael Brandon version) * Pete's Special Coal (Julian Bernardino) (Ringo Starr version) * Blue and Huey (Julian Bernardino) (George Carlin version) * Trouble For Casey Jr (Julian Bernardino) (Ringo Starr version) * Alfred's Flying Weasel (Julian Bernardino) (Ringo Starr version) * A Better View For Montana (Julian Bernardino) (Alec Baldwin version) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Fiery Speed Buggy (Julian Bernardino) (Michael Brandon version) * Johnny and the Heffalump (Julian Bernardino) (George Carlin version) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (Julian Bernardino) (George Carlin version) * Ivor, Tillie, and The Old Slow Coach (Julian Bernardino) (Alec Baldwin version) * Zephie and the Windmill (Julian Bernardino) (Michael Brandon version) * Casey Jr and Alan's Great Race (TonyGoldWing72) (Ringo Starr version) * Come Out, Alfred! (TonyGoldWing72) (Ringo Starr version) * Alfred to the Rescue (TonyGoldWing72) (Ringo Starr version) * Jason Takes Charge (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Montana and Silver Fish (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Pufle's Exploit (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Tillie's Ghostly Trick (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * The World's Strongest Engine (TonyGoldWing72) (Alec Baldwin version) * Tom Jerry to the Rescue (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * No Joke for Tootle (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Tootle in a Mess (TonyGoldWing72) (Ringo Starr version) * Pufle's Tightrope (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Old Iron (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (TonyGoldWing72) (Michael Brandon version) * Pop Goes The Farnsworth (TonyGoldWing72) (George Carlin version) * Tillie's New Coaches (TonyGoldWing72) (Michael Brandon version) * Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad to Dumbo's Circus (TonyGoldWing72) * Calling All Engines! (Julian Bernardino) * and more Rayman Footage * Rayman 2: The Great Escape (PC, N64, Sega Dreamcast, DS, 3DS, GBC, IPhone, IPod, and PSX) * Rayman 2: Revolution (PlayStation 2) * Rayman M (PlayStation 2 and PC) * Rayman Arena (Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PC) From Once Upon A Forest * Once Upon A Forest From The Wind in the Willows * The Wind in The Willows (1949) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) * House of Mouse (2000) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *coolsaber.wav *LSwall02.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng3.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Hum 5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcegrip01.wav blastersounds.zip *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *railchargefly01.wav *railarmcharge01.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *sprobegun01.wav *bcfire01.wav Scenes * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 1 - UbiSoftFan94. * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 2 - UbiSoftFan94. * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 3 - UbiSoftFan94. * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 4 - UbiSoftFan94. * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 5 - UbiSoftFan94. * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 6 - UbiSoftFan94. * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 7 - UbiSoftFan94. * Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 8 - UbiSoftFan94. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Spoof